Angry Caterpillar
Summary Angry Caterpillar - Half-Elf Summoner (Synthesist Archetype) Ability Scores One of the coolest things about the Synthesist, is that we can effectively ignore his physical ability scores. He will take the physical ability scores of his Eidolon. Nonetheless, constitution shouldn't be the dumpiest, given that the Synthesist and Eidolon will be able to "share" hit points. We want high Charisma for spellcasting and high wisdom to get our Will save up. Intelligence is not too important, but there is no real reason to dump it. Same with constitution. To that end, here is the ability score layout, with a +2 racial bonus into Charisma. Str: 8 Dex: 8 Con: 10 Int: 10 Wis: 15 Cha: 20 Put your first ability score increase into Wisdom. Then, you can buff up whatever you like, probably Wisdom or Charisma. If you plan on weakening your out of Eidolon mode and strengthening your Synthesis mode, then switch Wisdom and Charisma. The higher will sae will be more useful in your Eidolon, and will make it harder to make your Eidolon go poof. Skills Spells Eidolon We are looking at a few things with this Eidolon. We want plenty of attacks, but we also want to make sure that he stays relatively tankish. Also, we really want pounce for those full round attacks. Let's get to it! We are going to use the quadruped build for this, because he is the only guy that can get pounce. Now, the main drawback of this is that his "bad" save is will - something which will be a problem again and again. However, pounce is just too good to overlook, so we are going to try to mitigate the low will with feats and such. Don't forget that we are a Half elf, which means we get an additional 1 evolution point every four levels! Why are we wielding so many weapons instead of using natural attacks? Because natural attacks cost evolution points. Each pair of claws costs three points - two for the limbs and one for the claws. Also, these only deal d4 damage. However, equipping a pair of limbs with a manufactured weapon only costs two evolution points (for the limbs). Damage here is important, but we are also trying to tank out, so evolution points are scarce. Though being Huge is awesome, sometimes it's just not realistic. I've included alternatives for simply being large at level 16 and 20. If even being large is too much, simply replace it with two sets of limbs. We are always going to have bite and two pairs of limbs (legs). Level (Evolution Pool) Level 1 (3): Pounce, Limbs. Level 4 (5): Pounce, Limbs, Limbs. Level 8 (13): Pounce, Improved Natural Armor, Improved Natural Armor, Limbs, Limbs, Limbs, Large Level 12 (19): Pounce, Improved Natural Armor, Improved Natural Armor, Improved Natural ArmorLimbs, Limbs, Limbs, Spell Resistance, Large Level 16 (25): Pounce, Improved Natural Armor, Improved Natural Armor, Improved Natural Armor, Limbs, Limbs, Limbs, Spell Resistance, Huge Level 16 (25) for smaller dungeons: Pounce, Improved Natural Armor, Improved Natural Armor, Improved Natural Armor, Limbs, Limbs, Limbs, Limbs, Limbs, Limbs, Spell Resistance, Large Level 20 (31): Pounce, Improved Natural Armor, Improved Natural Armor, Improved Natural Armor, Improved Natural Armor, Limbs, Limbs, Limbs, Limbs, Limbs, Limbs, Huge, Spell Resistance Level 20 (31) for smaller dungeons: Pounce, Improved Natural Armor, Improved Natural Armor, Improved Natural Armor, Improved Natural Armor, Improved Natural Armor, Limbs, Limbs, Limbs, Limbs, Limbs, Limbs, Damage Reduction 10, Large, Spell Resistance How to Play Rationale What He Looks Like at Level... Drawbacks Full round actions means less mobility around the battlefield. Try to reposition yourself with five foot steps - make sure that when you kill one enemy, you can tear into another enemy without using a move action. The Crit Fiend is overly reliant on his specific fighting style - Dual wielding, with katanas. Because most of his feats either boost dual wielding or the katana specifically, getting disarmed or fighting with alternate weapons poses more of a problem for the Crit Fiend then it does other fighters. Obviously, the Crit Fiend will be significantly less effective against enemies that are immune to critical hits. Alternatives Kukri instead of Katanas - The Kukri also has a critical range of 18-20, and it is a light weapon. Wielding dual Kukris lowers the damage die of each attack from a d8 to a d4 (average damage difference of two), but increases the to-hit rating of each attack by 2. So you have to decide which is more important: two extra damage per hit, or two more attack rating per hit.